


Giant Crush

by Rooney



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Foot Crush, Foot Fetish, Giant Male, Giant feet, tiny female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooney/pseuds/Rooney
Summary: This is just a short little blurb about a giant character of mine playing with a helpless, little human. I might add more about this character here but for now, I'll stick to short, awful context like this.
Kudos: 1





	Giant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little blurb about a giant character of mine playing with a helpless, little human. I might add more about this character here but for now, I'll stick to short, awful context like this.

Titus caught the fleeing woman beneath his mighty foot, being careful not to crush her.   
“Oh, trying to run away so soon? Fuck, you feel so good under my toes!” the giant moaned, stroking himself through his trousers. “What should I do with you next, huh? Should I break you into pieces? Crush your little legs with the balls of my foot?”   
He was grinning like a demon and drooling a bit as the desperate human struggled fruitlessly to escape. She was surprisingly strong for her size, She managed to lift a single toe with her forearm for a moment before trembling back down, pinned beneath the sweaty digit. The sensation was enough to make Titus shutter and groan in pleasure, now sporting a large erection.  
“Ahhh—so feisty!” His voice was deep and bellowed out like a lion’s. “Do I like you? Should I keep you for a while and eat you? But I want to crush you so bad—I can’t hold back!”   
He rolled her over with his foot and was pleased to see her shock as she gazed for the first time upon his massive, fully hardened cock miles above her. He pulled it out of his pants and stroked it slowly, speeding up hungrily when he saw and felt her try to squirm away.   
“That’s right…struggle little bug. Suffocate under my foot—where you belong!” He pushed her to the sole of his foot and began to leak pre-cum. That cemented his decision to end her life. Using his heel, Titus twisted his foot and heard a satisfying crunch and squeal as he broke the woman’s legs. He began to rock his hips into his strokes as his hand raced up and down his slick cock. When the woman screamed, he at last lifted his mighty foot high, his knee reaching his chest. After a moment of watching her hopeless display, Titus slammed his foot down hard, silencing the little human and cumming with a roar as inners splattered beneath the sole of his foot.  
After throbbing and shuttering out the last of his pleasure, he lifted his foot slowly and licked his lips at the dangling human remains.  
"Time to find some more toys to break," the giant moan, whipping his foot unceremoniously and marching deeper into his darkening woods.


End file.
